I am a Monster
by noblevampire1071
Summary: Plagued by endless nightmares of Tartarus, Annabeth keeps getting worse. Percy to save her makes a request from god of nightmares Annabeth heals but he does not. Not able to stand the constant screams of torment she leaves him. Percy understands this and leaves the camp determined to heal or die. After years Annabeth wants him back but is she too late?
1. The Deal

Percy Jackson,Son of Poseidon one of the seven who went on a journey to defeat Gaia. In the end the seven defeated Gaia and the titans. They returned as heroes,happy that the war had ended .They came back intending to live a peaceful life,but there were two who had paid a gruesome price. Percy and Annabeth. Their journey to Tartarus had given them scars bigger then they had imagined.

 **PERCY POV**

 _"NOOOOO"_. Percy woke up with a start. The scream had originated from his girlfriend Annabeth. He tried to ease her by rubbing her shoulders hoping whatever nightmare she is having will disappear. This is ins't the first time it happened. Ignoring his own headache and his recent nightmare he tried to wake her up. Seeing his usually strong and confident girlfriend in such state, he cursed tartarus for the thousandth time. Annabeth woke up after some time,her eyes having a mixture of terror and sadness _."Shhhh Its all right I am here ."_ trying to comfort her in whatever way possible. _"Percy the monsters they did those horrible things and..."_ Percy sighed, It pained him to see her like this. Those grey stormy eyes had lost their sparkle . She was slowly and slowly getting worse instead of better. He asked the Fates for hundredth time what had they done to deserve this. Now that the war is over shouldn't they live happily ever after or at least live a normal life. He was planning to get married to her after they get better,but it seemed like Fate just wanted to keep playing jokes on them _."Shhh I am here.I will not let anyone hurt now you are my wise one can take you away from me."_ Annabeth relaxed and gave me a sweet smile. By the gods she would be the end of me. There and then I made a decision to help her. I didn't know that my choice will affect the fate of the world.

 **ICELEUS POV**

I am the god of nightmares. I have control over all nightmares of mortals and immortals alike. At least that is what i would like to say but there are two beings not in my control and their nightmares are the worst. I feel angered by the fact as i tend to erase them. Now do not get me wrong. I am not doing it out of pity. Percy Jackson,son of Poseidon . He is an interesting person. In the war I had sided with Gaia as i was angered and hurt being treated as a mere minor god with no respect from major ones. He spoke for us understanding our pain. We were not only forgiven but given our own cabins in half blood. I do not like to own anyone any favours but i feel like i own him a big one. That is why I tried to erase their nightmares but something impossible happened. I found out I lost control over my powers when I tried to enter their dreams. Some ancient power is stopping me. I let out a frustrated growl as i thought about it. Suddenly i found some one trying to summon me.

 **PERCY POV**

I did it. I summoned him,the God of nightmares. The minor gods had once thanked me for my proposal to Zeus,So i figured it wouldn't hurt to ask him a favour. As I looked on,a handsome man wearing dark clothes appeared. His eyes were darker than the night and gave me a tinge of terror and fright. I assumed had I not been in tartarus I would have collapsed with fear by looking at his eyes as he reminded me of my worst nightmares. Well I guess that is a God of nightmares for you. Iceleus looked at me with a tinge of surprise in his eyes. _"Percy Jackson,never thought I would be summoned by you but then I guess it was a matter of time before you called me. I already know of the request you are going to ask and with regret I have to inform you that I cannot erase your dreams"_ He said with a neutral voice. I looked at him with surprise. Had he already tried? _"Please is there nothing you can not for me at least erase her nightmares."_ I said with a hint of despair in my eyes. He looked at me for some time.I could see him hesitating. _"_ _I would do please..._ "I said with determination. Iceleus sighed _"_ _I can transfer her dreams to someone.I know what you are going to say about this Percy Jackson,but I would like you to reconsider. You might literally go mad or go through a pain worse than death. I am quite sure your father would not appreciate me for doing this"_ I thought about it for some time and then said _"That is no problem.I will personally write my consent signed by my own blood asking father not to do I beg you,for me Its already harder than death looking at her in such a terrible state."_ Iceleus looked at my eyes and as if he could see that no matter what he says i wont budge from my decision he didn't say anything. He waved his hands as if taking something and then he pointed a finger at my forehead. I felt a tinge of terror and numbness went through my whole body. After some time it went back to normal. Iceleus looked at me and then did something which surprised me. He bowed to me.A God bowing to a mortal. Before I could stop him he said _"Percy Jackson this is my respect for your are an interesting being to us and have surprised me twice in my life with your actions._ _Something which no one has managed in millions of years. You truly are a selfless hero. I hope you manage to get through this hard time. "With that he disappeared._

 **UNKNOWN POV**

 _"And so it has begun"_

 **AN**

 **My first story guys so go easy on me. Constructive criticism always appreciated. Also anyone have new ideas they are welcome as I am still thinking which direction to take this story.**


	2. Break Up

**PERCY POV**

My hands were shaking. I never intend to show weakness in front of others,but there has to be a limit. Those freakish nightmares were now starting to appear in reality. Maybe this is just me going mental. I sighed as i tried to get my mental state to normal. Slowly I could no longer distinguish reality and dreams. Whenever I used to see a sword I could see blood on it. Not blood of monsters but of my friends. It was like all my fears were coming to reality. My only solace was the fact that my wise girl had gotten better. She was improving day by day and getting her usual self back. It made me happy that at least Annabeth was getting better. Her nightmares had vanished after that request. Today we were training and sparring when suddenly I saw a monster running towards Annabeth. Without wasting anytime I literally dived for it and tried to slash monster which by the way was a mixture of a shark and a lion parried me with its claws,then ignored me and again tried to go for Annabeth. Angered I called forth my powers and sent wave after wave of water on its head. As i was delivering the final blow I got stopped by someone. I turned to see Annabeth looking at me with disbelief and horror. I was just going to ask why when suddenly the sounds which for some reason I couldnt hear came back. _"What the hell are you doing Percy"_? Annabeth shouted. Confused I turned to see the monster turning into a boy. He was dazed and drenched and my sword was pointing at his throat. The horror of what I was about to do came to me. I was about to take a innocent life just because I could not control my mind. _"I..I am sorry I didnt mean to..I thought that you were...Please forgive me"_ I apologised to the boy was still shaken he just gave me an uneasy smile and told it was okay. Others in the camp were all looking at me in confusion and with a hint of fear. Annabeth grabbed my hand and took me to my cabin. _"What is up with you Percy? You almost killed him. If i wouldn't have stopped you you would have cut his head. What is wrong?"_ I looked at her and could only say _"I am sorry"_. She gave me a look of concern _"Is it tartarus again?"_. I gulped and nodded. She gave a frustrated sigh,hugged me and told me to rest. _"Sleep Seaweed brain,your mind is currently overworked.I got over my nightmares so you can too"_. After she left I tried to sleep,going back to my endless nightmares.

 **ANNABETH POV**

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ I woke up for the 10th time to see Percy shouting at the top of his voice. His face in agony,like he was facing his worst monster which he most likely was in his dream. I could understand this as two years even I had the same thing but I had gotten better while Percy it seemed like suddenly worsened. His reputation has suffered serious drawback after that incident in which he had tried to kill that boy. Some people were afraid of him while others offered their sympathies. The jealous ones mocked him after he got scared by some low grade monster which could be killed by a newbie. Honestly even I was getting tired. It had been two years of this constant screaming. Jason and others tried to help him out but there were limited things they could do. After all they had their own lives and they didnt understand the horror of tartarus. Even I who had been there was now finding it hard to understand. After my nightmares stopped,It was like a great pain has been lifted. Imagine you have a constant headache for a year and then it suddenly stops. Yeah that was the kind of relief I got. Though I know I am being somewhat of a bitch by saying this but I was proud that I got over something faster than Percy. Okay I admit I was bit jealous of him,but now all i feel is pity towards him. After two years of constant screaming and lack of sleep,I was a frustrated. I love him but now I question that as all I feel in my relationship with him is tiredness and frustration. I feel like I am only with him out of a sense of duty. I know I even feel guilty thinking this after all the adventures we have had together but now I have this fear that if I stay with him my nightmares will come back. Sometimes when I look at him I suddenly see a monster and i shrink my eyes.I think he might have noticed this but he doesn't say anything. I keep thinking about what to I stay with merely for duty then in the end it will hurt both of us. I think I need to end this. Who knows maybe a change can heal him and give relief.

 **1 month later**

 _"Percy I think we need to talk"_ I said. He looked at me with pained eyes like he knew what I was about to do. _"What do you need to talk about,wise girl?"_ he said with a smile. Hating myself for doing this but finding it necessary for both of us I had to say it. _"I think we need a change,Percy."_ He opened his mouth to say something but I had yet to finish. _"Litsen to me first Percy,Our relationship has become exhausting with you having these constant nightmares and I want to go on with my life as an Architect. I think even you need something else. Who knows it might trigger something and you might heal. Being near me might be the reason you are having these nightmares as I also have a connection to that place."_ The name Tartarus has been a taboo ever since the nightmares so we dont speak that name. Percy breath halted for a moment. _"I see"_ was all he said,his eyes still looking at the floor. _"So take care of yourself seaweed brain,I hope we are still friends."_. He finally looked up with his best smile and said _"Of course we are wise girl,go find someone who gives you true happiness"_.I didnt know what else to say as it was getting awkward between us so I just hugged him,told him to rest and went I went out I had a feeling of exhilaration,I was finally free.I had bit of sour feeling in my mouth and my heart was aching a little but I just took it as a sign of breakup and went away.

 **PERCY POV**

So she finally did it huh.I laughed a bit although anyone else who could hear it would have found it to be a very pained laughter. He could feel it his sole anchor,his wise girl was leaving him and his life which had started showing signs of fading increased its fading. Percy knew he would die in a few days. He knew the break up would happen and that his life will end but there was nothing he could do about it. In a moment of selfishness he had almost wispered _"Stay with me"_ ,but he could not do that. His love,his wise girl needed to be free of him,a miserable sick person who has become a monster who can attack anyone. He did not regret a bit about the request he made. Though he did not expect it to make him this worse but for his wise girl everything is fine. He got up and started to pack his things. He could not stay here cause if he dies here,Annabeth will likely feel guilty and fall into depression. He would not want that. At night he snuck out of the camp,leaving behind a letter thanking his friends and family and telling them that he going out to find a way to heal. He tried to not make it look like a last will the end he had written one line for her. _"Stay Happy Wise Girl"_. With that he went on his way to find this so called heal or die.

 **AN**

 **Hey guyz hope you are enjoying it. Any new ideas for the story or which direction you want it to go you can pm me or just leave it in a review.**


	3. Encounter

**PERCY POV**

 _"BATTLE OF THE NIGHTMARES BEGIN"_ I shouted to no one in particular. I had basically tried to fight out my fears rather than giving in to them. I had given this fight the name I shouted earlier. I know cheesy name but wise girl is not with me so I can do what I want .Dam now I remembered her again.

I had made three rules in the time I have left. First do not think about Annabeth. Second do not talk about her and third do not think about dying. And i just broke my first rule. As I expected the familiar pain came going through my heart to my brain.

It was as I had suspected. My anchor was Annabeth and anything to do with her made me vulnerable. But I wont go down easily,after all I am Percy Jackson the guy who has defeated Titans and Gods. "Ha ha"I laughed in a self ridiculing way. I did not want to die. Not yet.

I was in the edges of the forest surrounding Camp Half Blood near a tree trying to meditate. I wanted to be farther away from the camp but it was the best i could do with my current condition of the body. Suddenly I heard footsteps near me. I immediately became full alert. It will be problematic whether it is a beast or a human. I do not trust myself not to attack them when I am full psycho. I really had become a monster.

Interrupting my gloomy thoughts a person came out of the trees. A tall handsome man with sea green eyes. My eyes widened and all I could do was whisper _"Dad"_. Poseidon looked at me for some time before his eyes narrowed " _So it is true. You are close to dying._ "

Before I could say anything,Poseidon hugged me all the while shouting angrily" _So this is what they give to my son who gave his everything for them. I will not have this. That ungrateful Athena's spawn. I will wage a war on Athena."_

I hugged my dad back all the while calming him down _"It was my own choice Dad. No one told me to do it. And i do not regret it dad. Please do not blame Annabeth. I can understand her for leaving me and the camp for treating me like this. After all I attacked one of our own. Please dad. Do not do anything for me"_

Poseidon did not say anything but looked at me sad eyes. He was still angry but he was calming down. Phew! Didn't want tsunamis everywhere in the world now do we. Poseidon asked quietly _"How is your condition Percy?"_

I smiled at him while saying _"its all good Dad"_ while trying to hold back my tears. After all its been many days since I have met anyone let alone someone caring for me. _"Its okay to cry Percy. It doesn't mean you are weak. "_ I finally let it all out and cried like a baby. The dying,the break up all of it piling up.

 _"What am I supposed to say to your mom Percy?"_ My dad asked in a sombre way. " _Just tell her that I love her and that she is the best mom ever. Dad please take good care of my mom_ " I replied. Poseidon nodded his head and asked " _So what is your plan_ ?"

I dried my tears while smiling like I am facing a new challenge " _Do not worry. I wont go down this easily. I will fight out the nightmares and drive them out. Meanwhile I will...try to have a new anchor, be it a person or a thing" ._

In truth I had no idea of this concept of anchor but I knew I will never manage getting over Annabeth. Heck i even imagined to have kids with her. Heh!Heh!

 _"I trust you son. You will do it. I am proud of you"_ Poseidon smiled at me. He has rarely called me son but whenever he does I feel warm. Then he disappeared in a flash not before leaving me a sack of food,which I imagine is magical. Jeez! What a doting parent he is.

Days went by and I somehow manage to be in a stable condition. Although I was still weak I had somehow manage to hold onto my life.

 _"HELP!"_ A female voice shouted. There was a roar followed by it. He was startled. What the hell?How did a random girl suddenly appeared so near with a monster and he did not sense it. Was it one of his nightmares? He hesitated only for a second before rushing off to help.

As he saw the scene ahead of him,It gave him a fright. He would have shouted hydra if not for the fact that instead of typical 5 snake heads it had scorpion heads and stingers. What kind of monster is this? How did it suddenly appeared out of no where? He was now 90% sure this was his own nightmare. But then what about the girl? Enough of thinking. He had to act now or the girl was as good as dead.

One of the stingers of the scorpion approached the girl in lightning speed. If he had been in his top condition he would have cut it off before it had the chance to approach the girl but in his current body all he could do was run as fast as he could and push the girl away as the stinger pierced his heart. At the same time he threw Riptide to where he believed is the monster weak point.

He did not know how he knew its weak point but it was as if he could feel it. Not that it mattered now as he felt his life slipping. The monster let out a roar as riptide pierced its centre point turning it to dust. Well at least the girl was safe. " _You should run away from here while you can. There might me more monsters here._ "

He almost laughed at the irony of it. He invested so much time in trying to maintain his life only to give it away in a absurd moment. He hadn't even looked at the girl's face who he saved.

As his consciousness was slipping away he heard a mesmerising voice which belonged to the girl " _You put in so much effort to live only to give it away for a complete stranger. They were right about you. You are a complete selfless idiot. Well now we know you are the chosen one of the Fates._ "Her calm voice was heard as she hugged him and uttered some words and then he lost his consciousness.

 **AN**

 **HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS. I WILL WORK ON MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I HAVE JUST REALISED THAT IT TENDS TO IGNORE WORDS AFTER '.' IF I DO NOT GIVE A SPACE. I HAVE FIXED THAT NOW. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ENDING. ILL UPDATE SOON THIS WEEK. AS ALWAYS NEW IDEAS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED.  
**


	4. Lily

**PERCY POV**

 _"Am I dead or not ? "_ is the million dollar question on my mind right now. I was in a white room with no door or windows or even a floor. Wait! Should I even call this a room? It was more like I was in a separate dimension of sort. My hands automatically went to my chest but there was no injury. I could feel my heart beating. I half expected Hades to pop in anytime,smirking at me and say its a prank. Well he wasn't exactly a sort of prank person. So is this Elysium? Nope doesn't seem like. Just what in Hades was happening here. I wish wise girl was here. Shit! Rule broken.

The familiar pain which comes whenever I think about her did not come. So again I thought that I must be dead. Then why am I in this blank white space? Is this Fate playing jokes on me again? Okay I should relax. No use panicking,there must be some sort of explanation for this.

As I was in deep thought a dark space opened like a door in the room(Yes I will be calling it a room for my sanity) through which a girl entered. To call her beautiful would be a understatement. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite with long silver hair and deep blue eyes with pale white skin. She had a sort of mischievous aura around her with that glint in her eyes and was wearing casual white shirt and jeans. She looked like a 16 year old girl.

 _"Who are you ?"_ I was a bit alert and cautious. Well you cant blame me for being on my nerves stuck in this unreal situation. The girl's lips curved a bit while she looked at me and then she suddenly pouted _"Oh you do not remember me? The damsel whom you saved in the forest. Am I so ugly you forgot about me so soon?"_

 _"Huh"_ I was momentarily stumped by her sudden change. I remembered her voice. The mesmerising voice which calmed my heart. That was the last thing I had heard when I lost consciousness in the forest. She was muttering something about him being an idiot and the chosen one or something.

 _"Y-You are that girl I saved. How are you here ? Did you die ? "_ I started speaking fast. Did I fail to save her? No wait. This situation is too strange. Looking at my apparently confused appearance the girl gave a amused chuckle. I wanted to get angry at her for laughing at me but hearing her laugh was soothing and it calmed my heart.

 _"Were you the one who saved me ? "_ I asked with a calmer tone looking at her in the eyes. She smiled at me and said _"What do you think ? "_ And suddenly we were in a beautiful garden. I was dazed by the sudden change in surrounding. _"Follow me"_ said the girl as she walked to a nearby tree and sat down.

 _"Now I know you have many questions all of which shall be answered by my mother"_ she said while resting her head against the tree as if to take a nap. _"What is your name ? "_ I asked hoping I can at least get one straight answer from this brat.

 _"Lily"_ she replied with amused eyes as if she knew what I wanted. Lily? I did not know of any goddess with that name or any titan or giant. Then who is she? Her every reply gave only more questions to me. Forget it. I was annoyed and did not ask anything more.

 _"What? No more questions? Did you not like my name? First you forget me,then you find my name also so bad that you do not even say anything. Why are you bullying me?"_ she asked making a sad appearance. I got shocked and started stammering _"N-No I didn't mean it like that..."_

Seeing my face she suddenly started laughing. Dam! Again I got caught in her pace but her laughter was seriously like the most calming and soothing music ever. Shacking my head I just started laughing with her. Its been a while since I have laughed I realised. A lone tear slides down my cheek as I remembered my old life with my friends.

A soft hand suddenly came and before I could react wiped off the tear on my cheek. I froze. She was so close and smelled like the roses in the garden. Her blue eyes looked at me with a lot of curiosity as she said _"You have suffered so much for others yet they leave you in your time of need. Yet you do not hate them and just wish them happiness. Are you an idiot ? Just what are you ?"_

 _"Oh come on. I am not some noble guy or something. Who does not want his friends to be happy? As for my case it was a strange one in which no one could help me. I had to depend on myself. "_ I had already come to terms with my choices. No use thinking about the past. After all I became a psycho who had almost murdered one of his own. I turned my face away as I whispered _"Who will want to stick to a monster like me ?"_

Maybe it was her mysterious powers with supernatural hearing or my mutterings must have been a bit louder,Lily heard me and suddenly she did something which surprised me to my core. She hugged me.

 _"My-My What a romantic scene going on here"_ came an amused voice from behind us.

 **AN**

 **HEY GUYS. PHEW! WRITING THIS CHAPTER WAS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT. WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER SOME QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED AND HOPEFULLY THE PLOT WILL ALSO SET IN. ILL UPDATE SOON THIS WEEK.**


	5. Origin Part 1:Asthea

**PERCY POV**

I turned my head around to see a beautiful lady standing behind us grinning. She had blue eyes, the same as Lily with silver hair. She was wearing a beautiful white gossamer dress. Her eyes held the same mischievous glint as Lily. He could have mistaken her for Lily if not for the fact that she was a foot taller and held a more mature air around her.

I would have bowed to her in greeting or at least stand up if not for the fact that currently I am being hugged by an extremely beautiful girl. Blood rushed to my face, I am sure my face must have looked like a tomato. _"Oh, He is blushing. How cute, I approve of your choice Lily"_ the beautiful lady said while smiling.

Dam! Is she a relative of Aphrodite? As I separated myself from Lily in a hurry, all I could do was stutter _"N-No this is not what it looks like, she was merely comforting me. Tell her Lily._ " Lily looked a bit red in the face while she replied " _Thank you mother, he just proposed to me saying that he will marry me here and now"_.

Huh! I had become dazed and thought I had heard her wrong. As I looked on dumbfounded both mother and daughter pair started giggling. No music could compare to the sound of them laughing I thought as I sighed in contentment. Then I caught on, I have been had again. I really am a seaweed brain as I thought while looking at them giggling like little girls I suddenly thought about the stoll brothers and how well they will get along with them.

After both of them had collected themselves, the beautiful lady replied _"Well sorry about that, could not help myself as we rarely get visitors. So I expect that you have questions for me?_ ". She became a bit serious and earnest as she looked at me.

 _"Well I have around a million questions but for starters could you tell me what is this place and did I die?_ " I asked while trying not to be too impatient.

" _The first one is a bit hard to answer but I will try my best. You see in your Earth terms this place can be called a dimension where anything you imagine can become reality. Well except for living beings of course. This could be called our home and now it has become yours too."_ She said wile rubbing her chin. _"As for second question, the answer is both yes and no. You did die for around 5 seconds before my daughter brought you back and now you are alive and well."_

Looking at my apparently very confused and full of questions face the beautiful lady smiled _"Come sit first, Ill explain you our origin and everything you need to know"_. She flicked her eyes to an empty place in the garden and instantly chairs and tables appeared. Well I have seen godly powers and know the gods can do the exact same thing easily but the way she did was too quick and graceful.

 _"Let me introduce myself, My name is Asthea. Lily is my daughter."_ she said while sitting down. I took my seat across her as Asthea continued _"We are not Gods or Titans. In fact we are basically not from your world."_ I stared. Are they aliens then? Wow! That is something new.

As if reading my thoughts Asthea smiled " _Yes,you can say we are aliens according to the terms of your world and no I am not reading your thoughts, but I can if I wish to."_ She again had that mischievous smile on her face. I gulped, nope Percy you cant fall for it again I tell myself.

" _As I was saying, we are not from your world. There are millions of different worlds in the whole universe. We are from one of them, a planet called Jascalon. The name might sound different and weird to you but you need to know that there are trillions of different languages and the name is merely getting translated in your mind_."Asthea said

 _"How am I understanding your language then?_ " I asked. I am pretty sure apart from ancient Greek and English, I knew no other language. _"That is because you have become an advanced being like us_ "she replied.

 _"An advanced being?_ "

" _Yes,an advanced being who had crossed the boundaries of his mental limit and broken out of the control of his world as we have."_ Asthea

" _Umm I am sorry could you repeat that?"_ I asked embarrassed.

 _"He He He Its okay I can understand. Well you see each world has a limit to the growth of its inhabitants. Breaking that limit is very hard and almost impossible. Its like how gravity in your world makes you stick to the ground. No one is able to fly. Even your gods were born with limitations. They might look all powerful to you but they are limited to their own elements. You Percy just broke that limit"_ Asthea

 _"How did I break it ?"_ I asked bewildered. As far as I know although I train hard but not that hard to break limits which even gods cant. In fact if anything I had grown weaker over the past 2 years due to my nightmares.

 _"How ignorant and cute you are Percy. It seem like you are not aware of the incredible feat you have done. Do you still remember what you asked of Iceleus ?_ " Asthea said

" _Yes I kind of asked him to transfer the nightmares of...her to me ."_ I said still scared to say her name.

" _Well the fact is its not that simple. Even Iceleus did not know what he was doing was against the very laws your world has fixed. He did not merely transfer her nightmares to you . You see, mind is a very mysterious thing. All your physical and mental pain originates from the mind. You took all her mental pain plus the physical pain. Its a miracle you survived for two years. The world's very laws were determined to erase you but you stood against it. You were even managing to stabilise your condition. I am pretty sure in 100 years you would have broken your limit on your own without our help." Asthea said growing excited as she continued stating his achievements._

 _"How exactly did you help me?"_ I asked

Asthea suddenly turned red and got embarrassed as she spoke in a small voice _"Well I kind of asked Lily to kill you."_

 **AN**

 **Hey Guys. Hope you are enjoying it. I am kind of thinking to change the summary as this story is evolving to a point even I did not expect. New Ideas are welcome.**

 **MichaelLukeSkyWalker: I have not decided yet who I want him to be with. Maybe Ill open a poll later in the future to let the readers decide.**

 **odysseys11:** **Thank you for the encouragement. Ill continue to give my best.**

 **TheMag1c1an: Hope my grammar is improving. Any other areas you want me to improve please comment.**


	6. Origin Part 2:Fate

**PERCY POV**

Asthea looked a bit guilty saying that part. I continued to look at her _"Umm so you got me killed only to revive me again? "_ I was more confused then angry. As far as I can remember the stinger of that weird monster had stabbed my heart. I turned to look at Lily but discovered that she had disappeared.

 _"Well you see as I told , you needed to break the limit and it would have taken too long for you to do it on your own. When someone dies the control of the world loosens on him for some time before his soul goes to the afterlife. We simply took your soul and created a new body for you free of control."_ Asthea

I nodded slowly as I was trying to understand this concept about limits and world. It was like the time when I discovered I was a Half blood and Gods exist. Everything was new to me. But there was a question bothering me from the start _"Wasn't it a monster which killed me? Why do you say that it was Lily? "_.

 _"Lily has the power to create monsters from her mind. She can create any kind of monster as long as she can imagine it. As for the dramatic scene in which Lily was getting attacked by one of her creation, it was simply a test to see If you were chosen"_ Asthea said while still looking guilty.

I slumped on my chair a bit. All this was too much to take in one day. Asthea looked at me for some time before saying _" I am sorry we did not ask for your permission. Its only us two here and we were so excited to welcome you we forgot about your feelings"._

 _"You do not need to apologise. I can understand the feeling of being alone"_ I smiled sadly as I thought nobody needed me at camp anymore. Asthea looked at me and hugged me in a motherly way _" You will never be alone after this Percy. I guarantee you._ " It was a warm atmosphere and I had finally accepted this place as my new home.

 _"So what do you mean by me being a chosen ?"_ I asked the dreaded question. Not another prophecy crap. I had enough of those.

Asthea's expression grew serious. _"Percy how much do you know about Fate ?_ "

My expression turned a bit sour as I replied _" Well I honestly do not know much about them apart from the fact that they are three old ladies knitting with some strings "_. And play with my life I thought bitterly.

Asthea sighed as she replied _"Those three old ladies are just a small part of the being which is called Fate. Your so called Gods, Giants, Titans are just like babies in front of it. Even us advanced beings have to bow down before him "_

 _"Is Fate a person ?"_ I asked curiously

 _"You can call it a person, animal,alien or energy because Fate exist in everything. Three years back we all felt a shift of change in Fate as its energy was gathered near your planet. It seemed like its attention had been drawn to an event in that planet. Something which can draw Fate attention naturally made me and Lily very curious. When we investigated, we saw its energy gathered around a boy. That boy was at the time making a request with a minor god"_ She stopped after this and looked at me.

 _"I suppose I should be flattered"_ I remarked trying to ease the atmosphere. To be honest I was freaking out here. How can a mere teen from a planet draw such a being's attention?

Asthea smiled a bi _t" Now you should understand Percy. What you had done was incredible. Your selfless act had drawn its attention. Fate chose you when you managed surviving the ordeal. You should understand this Percy. You are the first one to become an advanced being through your own actions. We just gave you the push by killing you"_

 _"What has it chosen me for?"_ I finally asked the important question.

 _"Finally asking the right question. Counting you there are 10 advanced beings in the entire universe. Fate intended for us to be made into his hand and feet. It wanted us to be of help to the worlds. But things did not go as planned. Out of 10, four of them just laze around doing nothing. But the real problem is those three"_ Asthea eyes darkened as a frightful aura originated from her before vanishing in an instant.

Well it reminds me just how powerful these advanced beings are. Asthea continued _" Those three did opposite of what fate intended them to do. In greed for more power they destroyed their own world and absorbed the life force of its inhabitants and the planet itself. But it was not enough for them. They continued to destroy different planets in order to gain more power. In the end it just corrupted them and now they are just monsters who devour worlds whenever they want. "_

Great. First it was Kronos, then Gaia and now it is some three retards in want of power. Asthea eyes saddened as she continued _"Those three came to my world. I was just an ordinary god of life at that time living with my mortal husband Andrews and Lily. We tried to fight them but we were no match. They destroyed everyone including my husband. I and Lily refused to die and swore revenge. Being a goddess of life I was able to live with Lily on my powers but soon they had also started fading along with the planet. At last those three left the planet and went away. As a last resort I had formed a cocoon of life encasing me and Lily. After thousand years the cocoon broke but we had become advanced beings"_

I was shocked. To think there were some people cruel enough to destroy billions of people just to feed their need for power. _"I have been trying to find those three for revenge since then, but I know I am no match for them. But with you I can complete my revenge. "_

 _"Why me? Why cant Fate choose you or Lily? "_ I asked. Why is it that every time I get the burden of saving the world and this time not one but millions of worlds? I was pissed at Fate.

 _"You are different from us Percy. Everyone of us have become advanced beings for selfish reasons. I and Lily for revenge, while others are just pure lazy or cowards to help the worlds. Everyone of us wants power for their own agendas. You on the other hand do not want power for yourself but to help protect others. Maybe Fate gives you these burdens because it knows you can handle them."_

I could not say anything. Handle burdens? I had almost killed someone because I could not control my nightmares. How can a monster like me whose own friends were scared of be chosen? I just sighed. No use asking these questions.

 _"Where is Lily gone? I have not seen her for some time."_ I asked looking around the garden. Asthea just sighed while replying _" I think she is afraid. She thinks you will hate her now that you know that she was the one who made that monster."_

 _"Has this happened before ?"_ Percy asked

" _After the destruction of Jascalon **(A/N- Name of the planet)** we tried living in other worlds before we made this place. It always happened. After some time people just became afraid of us and especially of Lily. Lets just say her powers were not exactly people friendly. So we soon gave up and started living out here. "_

My eyes widened. An image of a lonely little girl whose home planet has been destroyed came to my mind. For some reason I can imagine her pain. " _Where is she?"_ I asked.

Asthea smiled and waved her hand. A door appeared out of nowhere in the garden. _"Hurry up and marry her. I want to see my grandchildren soon"_ Asthea cheerfully said getting her usual self back.

I almost stumbled on my way. I almost missed the serious Asthea I thought as I went through the door.

 **LILY POV**

He hates me now. I am sure of it. I will be alone again. Maybe I should have apologised to him, but I cant face him. He is such a mysterious person. Who can not hate a person when they leave you when you need them the most? Instead he wishes them to be happy. I had investigated him and found out that his fault was Loyalty. But I did not know that it was this deep.

He was the first person I had seen whose eyes held so much pain. The loss of my world had not hit me as hard as the loss of my father. When we had tried to live in other worlds, things did not go well. People were afraid of my powers which I did not ask for. All the children my age called me a monster.I could still remember that day when I tried to help a kid stuck on the tree. I had created a tentacle monster to help him. I tried to make him as cute as possible but the people freaked. Even the kid who I helped called me a freak. That day I decided these people were not worth my time. I will only concentrate on my revenge.

Then I see this anomaly. I cannot understand him and it makes me restless. While I was in deep thoughts I felt the pathway opened to my room. I could sense him coming.

I immediately grab the nearest book and pretend to read. I have to admit I have never felt this nervous. Just why am I acting like this? I had already decided that I will stop caring about what people think of me, then why do I care so much about him?

 _"Hey!"_ I hear Percy's voice behind me.

 _"Hello"_ I said while keeping my eyes fixed to the book.

 _"Umm So do the people from your world usually read the book upside down."_ Percy said while giving a lopsided grin.

 _"Huh !"_ blood rushed to my face.I became embarrassed and all I could say was _"Yes we read it like that. "_ Suddenly I thought of something to get back at him.

 _"So are you insulting the people of my world just because they read books in strange ways ?_ "I asked strictly

It was his turn to turn red _"N-No I did not mean it like ..."_. He suddenly stopped and looked at me suspiciously. Dam! He was getting good.

 _"So you have the power to create monsters. Well that is a cool power."_ Percy said looking at me.

 _"You are lying"_ I said not believing it.

"Y _ou know I have a friend named Nico. He can raise a undead army from underground. I wish I have a power like that"Percy said while he looked at my eyes. He continued" The point is Lily I do not think powers are evil or good. Its the people who use them. And I can tell you are a good person. I do not hate you for killing me as you did it to help me. So umm ...don't be sad"_

If I was not lost in those sea green eyes and shocked by what he said, I would have probably laughed. He sucked at consoling. Not that I complained. It made him all the more cuter.

I smiled at him as I said "Lets see you running that mouth of yours when I am done with your training".

"Training? What training?" Percy asked.

 **AN**

 **Hey Guys. Hope you are enjoying reading. Any complains,ideas or hope for pairing please comment. Next chapter will be Annabeth Pov. Finally huh? Well Ill be pretty busy this week but Ill try to update soon.**


	7. Annabeth

**ANNABETH POV**

It is funny how people tend to take things for granted that they have had for a long period of time. I always thought it was absurd that there were people who did not appreciate important people or things in their life. Until I became one of those people.

After my break up with Percy I went to New York ,Olympus to continue my work as an architect. Over the months, my work had gotten better and the Gods were clearly impressed. My mother offered me immortality and while I was hesitating, she told me that the rest of the seven will also be granted one for their services. I then accepted.

There was this constant nagging feeling at the back of my head that I was losing something important. I tried to ignore it but the feeling won't go away. I even tried dating some guys but it never worked out. I always found them too dull,boring or stupid. They were not like Percy.

As I thought about him, it was like my body suddenly received a jolt and my heart suddenly became restless. The nagging feeling at the back of my head became stronger. What was happening to me, I asked to myself confused.

It was then I decided to return to Camp Half Blood and sort my feelings out. I could even meet Percy and check his condition out. I just hoped things wont go awkward between us. I hoped to have him back as a friend at least.

After reaching the camp I went to Chiron to ask about my status, now that I have become an immortal. I saw him standing near three people discussing something. From his look the discussion must be important.

As I walked near them I got surprised. Thalia, Jason and Piper were talking with Chiron with a serious look in their eyes. Thalia saw me coming and smiled _" Hey Annabeth, how have you been? "_.

Jason and Piper also waved at me. _"I am good. I didn't know you guys were back"_ I replied while hugging her.

 _"Of course we had to come, this is a serious matter and we are all waiting for a prophecy or something"_ said Thalia

 _"Serious matter ? "_ I asked

 _"You mean you don't know ? And here I thought you must have been gone looking for him_ " said Thalia confused

" _What do you mean ?_ " I asked already having a bad feeling.

Thalia's eyes widened while Jason and Piper looked sad. " _Annabeth first I need you to sit down_." Jason said

" _Hurry up and tell me what is going on guys"_ I asked impatient.

 _"Percy has gone missing"_ Thalia said putting a hand on my shoulders.

My heart dropped. " _What do you mean? Can some one tell me what is going on?_ " I started shouting

 _"Calm down Annabeth. Dam you really did not know a single thing._ "Thalia said and then she turned to Chiron who has been silently standing _"How could you not tell her Chiron ?_ ".

 _"I was requested not to tell her by Percy himself as it would disturb her work. It was written in the letter._ " Chiron said

 _"Why in Hades would you think not telling her would be a good idea ?_ " Thalia asked

I also looked at him, anger already replacing shock.

 _"Well Annabeth and Percy had some complications the last time they met and it is in my belief that they were not in a relationship anymore."_ Chiron said in a neutral tone

There was a dull silence for a moment. Thalia , Jason and Piper looked shocked.

 _"Percy and me breaking up is not the reason you can keep this from me._ " I shouted.

 _"I think you made it pretty clear that he and his condition was the one holding you back from your dreams. Now you have become a minor goddess of construction and style, the world's very best architect. You have everything now, you should be happy. Percy has told in the letter that he has gone to look for a solution to his condition and that he will be back if he heals."_ Chiron says

I wanted to retort but words got stuck in my throat. I looked down as I took all of this in. Vaguely I heard Thalia asking " _Why didn't you stop him?_ "

" _He sneaked out in the middle of the night leaving only the letters. I could not stop him. It was not like he was having a good time in the camp. There were people afraid of him, some mocking him and others avoiding him. I tried to be supportive but I was busy with events after the war with Gaia. I should have predicted his leaving, should have been more careful..._ " Chiron for the first looked guilty and sad. Towards the end it was more like he was talking to himself.

" _I did not realise his condition was so serious and I call myself his friend"_ Jason said in a self ridiculing way. Piper took his hand consoling him.

" _He must have been so alone...so lonely"_ Thalia muttered. Suddenly she looked at me and said " _He jumped in tartarus for you Annabeth. I remember the last time I visited the camp, He was there looking tired as hell but still next to you supporting you when you were having nightmares. And you just...left him ? "_

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. " _I am going to Olympus to ask father for support in finding him"_ Jason said while Thalia nodded to him saying " _I am coming with you "_.

" _I am coming too"_ I said but Thalia just put her hand in front of me " _Please, we do not want you wasting your precious time helping us. You should continue your work"_ she said with cold voice.

After they left, Chiron nodded at me and and gave me a letter. " _It is from him. Take it."_ After that he left me alone.

I went to my cabin and sat down on my bed. I could not believe that in such short period of time my world has turned upside down. This cannot be happening, he cannot be gone. I will find him, no matter what happens.

 **FEW WEEKS LATER**

I had tried everything. Except asking the gods as they were going to have a meeting today so I will get the chance. Maybe I am a minor goddess now but I am not omni potent. All I could do was track him. All his tracks led me to the edge of the forest. After that it was as if he had disappeared from the face of the planet. Nobody could tell me anything.

One thing which made me curious was Rachel. When I asked her for any prophecy, any hints regarding him she just made a very confused look as she replied _"I cannot feel his destiny like I can feel others. " She closed her eyes for a moment and then muttered " Its like he does not even exist anymore._ " I remember as my breath halted as I thought the worst. As if reading my thoughts she told me " _Do not worry. It does not mean he is dead. Its just ...very strange. Sorry I cannot help you."_

The meeting took place at the camp . Every god came even most of the minor gods. There was one particular god who was looking at me in a strange way. He walked to me and I could see his eyes. If I was not a god I don't think I could have looked on. There was only one word to describe it. Terror!.

 _"We meet at last Annabeth Chase."_ The man looked at her, tilting his head as if looking at a mystery.

" _You are god of nightmares, Iceleus. What is your business with me?"_ I asked curiously. As far as I remember this is our first meeting of any kind.

Ignoring my question he continued his mutterings " _I cannot see why he did so much for you. You do not deserve his gift. Perseus Jackson has always been a mystery to me. I guess love does makes everyone blind "_.

I was going to ask him what in Hades was he talking about when my focus went to that one word. Did he just say Perseus Jackson ?

 _"Have you seen him? Where is he? Is he with you?_ " questions came pouring out of my mouth.

" _Oh he did not tell you about our meeting. He must be having his reasons and I will respect his wish. All I can say Annabeth Chase is that he gave you a huge gift._ " With that he walked back to his seat, paying no attention to her.

She just stood there dumbfounded. Gift? What gift? Did Percy give me some gift, why don't I remember it? Dam! She was getting frustrated will all questions no answers. But she knew one thing, all her answers had to be connected to Iceleus. She had to ask her mother or Poseidon.

The meeting started with Zeus announcing his presence with thunder. The camp became quiet with a solemn atmosphere. " _So any reports about Percy Jackson?"_ Zeus started

Everyone shook his head. " _So does anyone know about his fate? Is ...he dead?"_ Zeus asked while looking at Hades.

I crossed my fingers while holding my breath. Hades shook his head" _No I cannot feel his soul. In fact I cannot feel him anywhere. "_ There it was again. Everyone was saying that they could not feel him.

 _"Is he in Alaska then ?"_ Zeus asked while rubbing his chin.

 _"No my lord"_ came the quick reply of Chiron. _"I have sent demigods every month and we can say that we have searched everywhere there. There is no sign of him"_

Artemis also said " _I have searched with my hunters in the forest. There are no tracks of him"_

 _"Nobody knows anything. Am I supposed to believe that he just vanished in thin air? "_ Zeus asked getting a bit irritated.

 _"The last time I saw my son was in the forest near the camp. I had looked at his condition and he was dying. He was isolated in the camp...all alone and abandoned._ " With that Poseidon stared at the campers. His voice was quiet and soft but anyone could feel the hidden wrath in it.

All the campers gulped and became nervous. There was pin drop silence.

Breaking the silence Zeus said " _Okay Poseidon. I would appreciate it if you stop scaring the campers. How was he dying?_ "

" _That was related to Tartarus and rest is known by Iceleus._ " Poseidon replied while staring daggers at Iceleus and then slowly looked at me. I could see the complicated look in his eyes as he stared at me.

Iceleus calmly replied " _My lord I indeed met him four years back. He had summoned me with a request. After taking his consent on the paper with his blood I granted him his request."_

" _And what was this request ?_ " Zeus asked

" _Perseus Jackson hasn't said talked about his request to anyone. It is his wish to keep it a secret and I should respect it._ " Iceleus

" _Iceleus, Percy is missing and his mother has gone into depression contemplating suicide. There are literally no leads on him or his whereabouts. So I would request you to tell us what did you do to my son that his condition became so worse._ " Poseidon said in a calm and clear voice but anyone could tell it was not a request.

I at this point had become very curious. Was Iceleus responsible for Percy's condition? Why ? What grudge can he possibly have against him?

Iceleus hesitated for a while. Finally he sighed and replied " _My lord his request was to...transfer nightmares of Miss Chase onto him"_

Dead silence. There was a drum beating somewhere or maybe it was just my heart. It was like my blood froze and I could not breathe. No wonder that time he...Being a child of Athena I easily put two and two together and could tell that Iceleus was not lying. I could feel all the campers and Gods gazes on me, but I could not register anything.

All his screams, his two years of crying, of almost becoming a madman. He was fighting his own and my nightmares.

" _My lord I had warned him but you know him the best._ " Iceleus said while having a faraway look on him.

Zeus sensing that the atmosphere has become too complicated for the meeting to continue, dismissed everyone and then vanished. Slowly all the gods vanished leaving only two gods behind. Poseidon and Athena.

Poseidon stared at me for some time before saying " _Athena we may have had disagreements in the past but know this. Your daughter is responsible of whatever became of my son. I will not forget this"_

He then looked at me " _As for you. I will not lie. I really want to blast you to hell but my son loved you and I will respect his wish."_ With that he vanished leaving only me and my mother.

Athena looked at me for some time before hugging me saying " _No matter what they say about you. Know you are my daughter and I am proud of you. Who says children of Athena cant make mistakes ? Mistakes are what makes people wiser. You will only become stronger after this. "_

I did not reply. I could not let my voice out as I was still in shock. My mother teleport-ed me into my room and then left quietly.

My mind kept replaying the memories of our adventures. Of our moments together. He had supported me so many times and I could not even handle mere two years of his screaming. The screaming, the nightmares which he took for me.

Then the wave of guilt hit me and it hit me hard almost making it hard for me to breathe. The tears which were in my eyes all this time leaked out and did not stop. I kept sobbing. _"Stupid seaweed brain. Why do you always do such stupid things for such a selfish bitch like me ? Why...just why?"_

I opened the letter which Chiron gave me. The words written on it made her heart ache harder. 'Stay happy Wise Girl'. Four simple words yet an entire story behind them. I could feel his loneliness, his suffering now.

For weeks she spent the time in her cabinet not leaving , not talking to anyone. She was immortal so she did not require to eat but she was slowly fading as her will to live had collapsed and that could be fatal for God.

The door to her room suddenly opened and to her surprise it was Thalia. She looked at me with her electric blue eyes before asking _"What are you doing ?_ "

I merely looked the other way.

 _"Haven't you done enough to him and now you are planning to die_ " Thalia

 _"What do you care ? I know I deserve much worse than this but please let me fade in peace"_ I pleaded.

Thalia's eyes softened but her voice was as stern as before " _And then what? Will you let your friends and family suffer after dying. What about him? How can you say for sure that he will not come back? What if he comes back and finds that you killed yourself ? Don't you think he will blame himself and suffer more ? "_

Using guilt as a way to stop suicidal people, an unconscious thought came. She was Athena's child after all. But what she was saying was having an affect. Yes. He was not dead. His whereabouts were just unknown. I convinced myself with this and my will to live returned a bit.

 _"Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me? "_ I asked.

 _"Of course I am displeased about the way you handled my cousin. I even want to smack you but right now you need support and what friend I am if I abandon you?_ " Thalia said while smiling.

" _Unlike me_ " I whispered as tears again started falling. Thalia hugged me and said _"Don't judge yourself so harshly. Everyone makes mistakes, even you. You must have had your own reasons for your actions at that time."_

She pulled me off my bed " _Now come and have something to eat. I do not care if you are immortal but I better see you having something to eat"._

I smiled at her as I thought . No matter where you are seaweed brain. I will never give up on you, not again. Even if you stop loving me, I will never stop loving you. I make this **promise** on the river Styx.

Thunder boomed and Thalia turned around to look at her curiously.

" _What stupid thing did you do now_ " Thalia

I smiled at her. No matter what happens I will wait for you forever.

 **A/N**

 **Well this was a very hard chapter to write. I hope I did not make it very OOC. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would very much like to know your thoughts on it so please review. As always new ideas pointers for improvement always appreciated.**


	8. The Return

**A/N HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. HAD MY EXAMS AND COLLEGE. ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER AND THEN THERE WAS THIS VACATION. NEVER REALLY GOT THE TIME TO GET BACK TO THIS STORY UNTIL NOW. JUST TELLING YOU I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. THANKS FOR READING.**

 **Camp Half Blood**

Chiron retired back to his cabin after his usual daily work. As usual there was no news regarding Percy.

It had been 20 years now since the time Percy went month he would send an experienced demigod to look for his whereabouts in different areas. Every day he would inquire about his news only to be replied in negative.

Others were gradually giving up apart from his few friends and not surprisingly a certain daughter of Athena.

Percy had become a legend. It was hardly a surprise seeing as most of his adventures were about him slaying legendary monsters,Titans and Giants.

His mysterious disappearance just added the cherry on top.

The seven as others called them had all become minor Gods and Goddesses. Or should they be called six now?

They had tried helping him regarding any news about Percy but it was limited. Being Gods made their actions limited by the Ancient Rules.

A figure shimmered in front of him. He turned towards the figure already knowing the question.

 _"Any News ?"_

He shook his head. The figure slowly nodded and shimmered out of view.

He sighed as he thought about the figure.

Annabeth Chase. Minor Goddess of architect. It had almost become a daily routine now.

She will come and ask him about any News related to Percy and unfortunately get only a negative reply.

All romantic fanatics and poets have portrayed her as some sort of tragedy heroine or a lonely Goddess forever waiting for her hero to return.

Most of them being Aphrodite kids.

Nobody bothered to find out the truth about what really happened and some who knew it kept their mouths shut.

He would be lying if he said that he did not feel any resentment against Annabeth regarding her part in his student's disappearance.

But with the years the resentment was all but gone and all that was left was pity.

All day she is in her cabin researching about nightmares and what not. He could never really understand much of that stuff.

If not for Thalia and to inquire about news pf Percy, he suspected she would never really come out of her cabin.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Sometimes he really felt his age.

His eyes suddenly flew open as he felt the wall shook. A sound of something hitting the floor came.

His years of experience in combat showing as he galloped away in a dive and took a combat stance.

It was dark but he could make out two figures lying on the floor. Rubbing their heads as they slowly got up.

 _"Ow! Lily I told you it was a bad idea. Who the hell tries to do acrobatics during a warp?"_

A man's voice. A somewhat familiar voice.

 _"Hmph! You are acting like you did not enjoy it. Doing somersaults in the air without gravity is so much fun. Its so boring to keep standing there for half a minute doing nothing but staring at void."_

A female's voice. Its not familiar but its very calming enough for me to relax a bit.

 _"And I am the one who is supposed to be ADHD. I hate those warps. Reminds me too much of flying and I am not particularly a fan of it."_ The man grumbled

" _Oh please ! You are an advanced being. Do not be so much of a pussy_ " The female teased

 _"We shall talk about this later. Anyways are you hurt somewhere? "_

 _"Yes I am hurt. Please carry me in your arms"_

 _"Now thats just exaggerating. Hope you got the destination correct this time. Dont want to go to some weird planet again"_

 _"You have so little faith in me...You have broken this maiden's heart"_

 _"Lily now is not the time and - "_

A cough from Chiron broke interrupted there bickering. He gradually closed his now agape mouth

 _"Who are you two ?"_

The man and the female looked at him for some time before the man took a step forward.

 _"Not another step forward young man before you tell me - "_

His word died in his throat as the man stepped into the light.

 _"Long time no see Chiron"_ The man with sea green eyes waved at him.

Let this feat be added to Percy's list of impossible achievements. He manged to make Chiron faint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy cringed as he saw his mentor fainting. Well that did not go as well as he thought. Maybe his mind is still disoriented by that warp somersault. I know cool name but do not try this at home.

He moved forward to help his mentor all the while his companion was struggling to hold her laughter.

 _"Not funny Lily. Stop standing there and help me"_

Releasing a regretful sigh she was about to wave her hands when she was stopped by Percy

 _"I dont think anymore surprises will be good for his health Lily. Lets help him the old fashioned way"_

After a moment of helping Chiron to his room, he woke up. He looked at Percy and Lily for some time before muttering

 _"Is that really you Percy"_

 _"Yeah I know its kind of hard to belive with all that disappearing and reappearing from thin air but its all real"_ Percy assured him

Chiron observed him carefully for a full minute before finally saying

 _"OK I believe you_ "

 _"Look I know its hard to believe but...What?"_

Chiron just smiled _"I know my students better than anyone. You just have this aura around you and I can see through most of the mist so unless some Major God exceptionally wants to prank me I think you are the real deal"_

Percy just sighed in relief. That was the best part about his mentor. He always understood him the best. Otherwise he could have just shown him how he can heal from water and stuff.

Not that he needs water to heal anymore.

 _"So Percy I sure would love to hear about your very very long adventure but I think you may want to meet up with your friends first"_ Chiron began

"Well about that..." Percy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"So let me get this straight. You dont want to meet them yet. You also dont want me to tell them"_ Chiron stared at the boy.

The boy in question began to fidget around and started sweating. It would be almost comical if not for the fact that there was pure panic on his face.

 _"Calm down Percy"_ said the girl next to him as she held his hand. This was the first time he was looking at the girl properly. He was so busy with Percy he had almost completely ignored the girl.

She was beautiful without a doubt. Enough for Aphrodite to feel jealous over. She also gave a feeling he has only felt in front of gods.

So she was a goddess but which one. If there was such a beautiful Goddess he was sure that he would have heard about it.

"Chiron was it?" inquired the girl.

Chiron nodded his head.

 _"Nice to meet you. My name is Lily. I am Percy's wife"_ Lily declared.

Chiron raised an eyebrow while Percy from panic went to dumb and panic mode.

 _"Stop your jokes Lily"_ Percy shouted now red in the face.

 _"OK OK cant even take a little joke. Well its going to be true sooner or later"_ She murmured the last part.

 _"She is my friend Chiron"_ Percy said dutifully ignoring her.

Suddenly the girl face became earnest as she looked at Chiron

 _"I think its safe to say that Percy did not have a great expirience here before leaving. He needs time before he can meet with his friends and explain everything. I really had a tough time convincing him to come here."_ Lily said seriously

Chiron was shocked. Then again it was to be expected. It was a kind of traumatic event for Percy and coming here may just reopen old wounds. He sighed

 _"I should have helped you somehow. I am a failure as your mentor, if only I had paid more attention._.." guilt was all over his face.

 _"Its not your fault Chiron. It was my choice and my choice alone. Nobody could have predicted the way it turned out. In the end I am fine see. Actually I am more than fine"_ Percy said

 _"I can see that. I dont know how you did it Percy but in the end I always had faith in you"_ Chiron said while smiling

 _"Its kind of a long story Chiron. I will explain after I meet my friends. When I meet them."_ Percy added the last part slowly.

" _Take your time Percy. You can stay in my house. I am always available should you need any help"_

 _"Thanks Chiron. I know I can always count on you."_

Chiron just smiled, took one last look at the girl next to him curiously before walking away. Percy would eventually explain everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Chiron left, Lily turned towards Percy

 _"You okay there Percy?"_ Liliy looked concerned.

 _"Yeah I am fine_ "Percy said though his hands were still shaking.

Lily just took his hand and then hugged him. It had the desired effect and Percy soon calmed down.

 _"I guess I am still a coward Lily. I cannot face my friends. I have avoided them for so many years and I still cannot face them"_ Percy smiled sadly

" _You are anything but a coward Percy Jackson and let nobody tell you otherwise"_ Lily said sternly

Percy wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at the moment. He did not how powerful he really was. According to Lily he could hold his ground against a god and that wasn't even 10% of his power according to Lily.

The only thing which was shackling him was he himself. At first he thought that time will heal everything.

But then he realised it would not be enough. His training with Lily had yielded some results but it was hardly enough if he had to help in Asthea's revenge.

The only person on Earth he had kept in touch was his mom. Through telepathy across dimensions which apparently is something the advanced beings can do. Honestly just how overpowered these guys really are?

He looked outside the window and already nostalgic memories started hitting him like waves. All his days in the camp the good ones and the bad ones. Of his nightmares and his madness.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He could do this. He had faced Titans and Giants before. Not including the weird monsters of the other planets. How hard facing your friends can be?

Lily smiled at him.

" _I know you can do this Percy. I believe in you. And after all this you can start with proposing to me and we can marry._ "

And just like that the mood was broken. As they bickered and spent their night in their rooms, one thing was clear to him.

It was time to meet his friends and also to face HER.


End file.
